


Rise Up

by orphan_account



Series: Web of Lies [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociation, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Shopping, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stage has been set, now let the plot actually begin.It's been less than a day since Peter's identity has been revealed. This problem may seem impossible to solve, but they're gonna do anything they can to fix this anyway.





	1. Waiting

Peter thought the omelette Charlie made him was pretty good. Everything else about his day was terrible, but the omelette was nice and fluffy. He thought MJ liked her’s, too. Neither of them had said much since Peter got off the phone with Happy. The man told him to wait there until he could pick him up. Peter had no idea where he would be taken, but decided it didn’t really matter. He just watched any possibility he ever had of having a normal life get completely destroyed less than an hour ago. Nothing truly mattered.

MJ finished her omelette about ten minutes ago and had been on her phone ever sense. Peter still hadn’t taken his phone off airplane mode. He considered leaving it there and never thinking about it again, but figured he probably shouldn’t leave evidence of his time there behind. He stared at MJ. He had no way of knowing for sure what she was doing, but he was pretty sure she was looking up various news sites to see what they were saying. MJ was never one to shy away from an unfortunate truth. She also never refrained from sharing said unfortunate truth with others, which was why MJ’s silence concerned Peter so much. On one hand, he really didn’t want to think about that video. On the other, he knew he needed the information. A small part of him just wanted MJ to force him to accept reality. He wanted the truth. He didn’t want to lie to himself anymore. And yet, she remained silent.

He can only assume MJ’s silence meant the news was worse than they thought. Maybe  _ no one _ was on Peter’s side. Maybe every single person in New York besides MJ, Happy, Adam, and charlie was on a manhunt for him with pitchforks and everything. Or, maybe, MJ just didn’t think Peter could handle it any bad news. He most likely couldn’t, but having her more or less confirm that hurt a little. Was he really so weak that even MJ felt the need to shield him?

Peter continued down that dark thought spiral until Adam cleared his throat. “Any update on when that guy’s coming?”

“He texted me saying he’d be here in five about two minutes ago,” MJ said, not looking up.

Adam glanced at the clock. “I guess we can extend our time limit a little bit longer.” Peter’s eyes widened.  _ Have we really been here that long? I swear it’s only been 20 minutes max. _ Adam gave him a sad look and sat next to him. “Do you dissociate like that a lot?”

“No, I…” Peter said. “I wasn’t… That.. I don’t-”

“It’s okay. I’m not judging you or anything.” He patted Peter on the head before walking away and sitting on the couch next to Charlie.

MJ finally put her phone down. “Do you… I know that sometimes physical contact can help ground people, so…” She reached out and grabbed his hand awkwardly. “Is.. Does that help?”

Peter smiled slightly before pulling his hand away. “It’s fine. Thanks.” He stared down at his empty plate. “What were you looking at?”

“Oh, I was texting my mom.”

“Does she know? How’s she taking it?

“Well…” She sighed. “She’s kind of an idiot. Doesn’t think the news can be wrong about anything.”

“Do you…” He looked up again. “Do you need to go home?” 

She nodded. “I’m sorry. She’s not gonna take no for an answer. Never does…”

“I can drive you,” Charlie said from the couch. “We’ll leave after Peter gets picked up.”

“I was just gonna take the subway or something.”

Adam looked at her sadly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She nodded.  _ Why wouldn’t she be able to take the subway? ...Wait… _

“MJ, are you-” Knocking cut Peter off.

“I’ll get it.” Charlie hurried over to the door. Happy walked in and the two of them shook hands.

“Thank you for letting Pete stay here. It really helped us a lot,” Happy said.

Charlie smiled. “Don’t worry about it.”

Adam walked over. “They’re both good kids. I hope everything goes well.” Happy nodded before scanning the room for Peter.

“Happy?” Peter got up and hugged him. Happy reluctantly returned the gesture.

“You good, kid?”

He nodded and let go. “Thank you.”

“We should probably go.” He looked at MJ. “You coming?”

“Nah. Charlie’s giving me a ride home.”

“That’s a good call. Place is gonna be crowded as is.”

“Where’s gonna be crowded?” Peter asked.

“Probably best to explain that in the car.” Happy took out a pair of dark sunglasses and handed it to him. “Just to be safe.”

Peter gave MJ a quick hug and thanked Adam and Charlie once again for their generosity before leaving.

* * *

Pepper quickly found out that Morgan didn’t like being back at the lakehouse very much. She didn’t either, but the poor girl’s reaction was downright heartbreaking. She hadn’t said a single word since she realized where they were going. Soon after they arrived, Morgan curled up on the couch and stared at the stairs leading to the basement. May sat next to her, trying to get her attention. Pepper considered stepping in herself before realizing May probably needed a distraction until Peter got there.  _ She’s probably better with her anyway. God, I’m terrible at this. _

“Cookie?” Sam popped up behind her holding out a pitch black cookie.

Pepper took it and banged it against the table. The cookie remained undamaged. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Steve make this?”

“Bucky helped.”

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen. She took out a pack of oreos and handed it to him. “I’d make fresh ones for you, but we really need to restock.”

He put the cookies on the table. “Oh, I can go out and get stuff. I don’t know how long we’re gonna be here, but it wouldn’t hurt.”

“I was just going to ask Clint and Wanda to pick stuff up.”

He looked at her skeptically. “Barton and Wanda are coming?”

“I didn’t tell you? They texted me before you got to the penthouse asking what was going on. They’re on a plane now.”

“Well, that’s a surprise.”

Pepper took a cookie. “Didn’t know you thought so little of your teammates.”

“No, it’s just… You know how Wanda is about her trips. Just shocked she’d leave for this.”

She shrugged and walked outside. She scanned the trees before finding Bucky sitting on a high branch overlooking the street. “You don’t need to keep watch. Friday’s monitoring everything.” He nodded but didn’t get down. “Not everything’s a mission, you know? You can relax.”

“This isn’t a mission?”

“Not yet, no. You can at least wait until Peter’s here before playing guarddog, right?” He paused for a second before jumping down. “Come inside. We have cookies.”

“I already ate some of the cookies Steve made on the way here.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“You still have teeth.”

Bucky laughed. “Fair.” He followed her in and took a cookie. Sam had already gone elsewhere in the house. “You know, I don’t like how over-reliant on technology everyone is now. No disrespect to Friday, but systems can make mistakes.”

“And people can’t?” Pepper countered.

“Machines make different kinds of mistakes and can be hacked. It’s a lot harder to hack people.”

Pepper was about to respond when Friday cut her off. “I would like to inform everyone besides Sergeant Barnes that Rhodey will arrive in approximately five minutes.” Bucky gave a dirty look to where he thought a camera was as May walked in holding a sleeping Morgan.

“I don’t know where her room is.” May said.

Pepper pointed down the hallway. “Third door to your right.”

“Thank you.”

“I can take her.” Bucky took Morgan and walked off. The two women stood in silence.

“Any update on Peter?” May asked. 

“Happy’s going the long way just to be safe, so I’d say it’s still at least another hour before they get here.”

She nodded. “How’s he doing? So you know?”

“He didn’t say anything about that.” May frowned. “Happy tends to only specify when it’s bad news, so that’s probably a good thing.”

“I know, but there’s no way he’s okay right now.” She looked about ready to break down.

“Do you want to wait outside for Rhodey?” Pepper tried to distract her. 

May nodded. “Thank you. You’re… really helping us a lot here.”

“Not a problem.” She led May outside where Rhodey was already getting out of his car. She rushed ahead of May. “What couldn’t you tell me over the phone?” she whispered. May seemingly got the message and stayed a distance away.

Rhodey just shook his head. “Nothing good. We should wait until everyone is here.”

“Right.” The three of them went inside with nothing to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story time! Thank you all for the support you gave the first part of this series. I hope you continue to like my story going forward.


	2. Shopping and Sleepovers

Wanda was never particularly fond of crowds. They’d made her feel uncomfortable for as long as she could remember, although she never quite figured out why. One of the benefits of her Avenger status was that she rarely found herself in crowded areas (the only exceptions to this were combat situations, but she was more than willing to make that exception). For that reason, among many others, she’d never been in a Walmart before now. Or, at least, she couldn’t recall entering one in the past. She did what she always did in unfamiliar situations: follow another’s lead while feigning confidence. In this case, that person was Clint.

“Okay, Pepper didn’t say how long people are gonna stay at the lakehouse, but she’s also paying. I say we go big,” he said. “She also didn’t give me a list, so-”

“Don’t let your imagination go too crazy. We need to be practical.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.” He led her to the refrigerated section first. They walked around the store for about thirty minutes picking out food. Clint’s job was to lead the way while Wanda took up the role of impulse control. She could almost convince herself this was just two friends hanging out with no outside influence until a stranger walked up to them. She recorded them with her phone.

“Are you Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch?” she asked.

Clint smiled and stepped forward, blocking Wanda from view. “Listen, I normally love meeting fans, but we’re kinda busy right now.” He tried to lightly push the phone down. “No cameras, please.”

The stranger took a step back, keeping the phone up. “Can I have a statement?”

His smile dropped. “What, are you a reporter or something? We don’t wanna deal with this right now, so please-”

“What’s your stance on the current Spider-Man controversy? Is he really just a teenager? Do you believe the Daily Bugle’s accusations?”

“No comment. We’re both just trying to get some shopping done. You’re not being very professional.”

“You’re not answering my questions.” Clint turned around and grabbed the cart, walking away. Wanda followed. “All not answering does is confirm some people’s suspicions that the Avengers have been covering up for him. I don’t think you want that.” Wanda stopped dead in her tracks.

“Wanda, don’t.”

She went back over to the women. “It doesn’t matter who Spider-Man is. He is innocent. The fact that everyone turned their back on him so quickly is horrible. That is my statement.” 

“Are you sure I’m the unprofessional one?” the woman said before stopping the recording and walking the opposite direction.

“While that was satisfying,” Clint said as Wanda moved back to his side, “I don’t think that was the best move. It’s better to just ignore them,” he said.

“I don’t really care.” She looked at the cart. “We should have enough.”

He shrugged. “Yeah. Let’s head out before news spreads.” They started walking from the back of the store towards the cash registers. “So, you’re more protective than I expected.”

“Of Peter or just in general?”

“Both, but mostly Peter. I didn’t think you two were that close. What happened?”

She smiled. “Are you jealous?”

“I haven’t been jealous of a teenager since I was one. Just answer the question.”

“Who says I need to be close to him? I know he’s a nice boy that’s done a lot to help people, including us.”

“Last time I checked, he fought both of us in Germany.”

“I don’t hold grudges.” Clint gave her a sceptical look. “Or rather, I don’t hold grudges against kids that spend their free time finding lost puppies.”

“He also beat up Sam and Bucky, so that’s good.”

She laughed. “Yes. We owe him a favor just for that.”

* * *

Happy always hated it when Peter was quiet. Sure, the kid’s talkative nature could get annoying, but he prefered that to complete silence. It reminded the man too much of the way he acted after Tony’s death. Everyone saw Peter’s stoic behavior at the funeral, but only a select saw the weeks that followed, Happy being one of them. Peter just sat on his bed unresponsive. He ate and drank whatever was put directly in his hands, but did little else until he finally snapped out of it abruptly. As much as Happy liked to pretend to be heartless, he did have one and it broke every time he thought of those nights. He didn’t want to go back to that, nor did he want to go back to the lakehouse. One of those two things was unavoidable. The other was, hopefully, not.

Peter didn’t react as he parked the car in front of said lakehouse. “We’re here,” Happy said.

“I know,” Peter forced out, possibly just to let the man know his mind had yet to completely leave reality. Happy nodded and got out of the car.

Pepper was immediately right in front of him. “How was it?”

“We didn’t have any run-ins with law enforcement, but-”

“May!” Peter bolted out of the car to the woman standing in the doorway. May quickly pulled the boy into a hug.

“How did he take it?” Pepper asked.

“He’s said about ten words since I told him where we were going.” A guiltriden expression flashed across her face. “Still, I think this was our best option. I know this is hard for you and Morgan, too.”

May pulled Peter inside as Happy and Pepper followed close behind. Sam was quick to greet the newcomers. “Glad you both made it here alright.”

Bucky came jogging from the hallway. “Good, the kid and Happy here. Now all we’re missing are Clint and Wanda.”

Peter stared at both of them before giving May a questioning look. “What? Happy not tell you who was coming?” She asked, arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“In my defense, I had no idea Rhodey was here,” Happy said. Peter scanned the room until his eyes landed on Rhodey leaning against the back wall. The man gave a quick wave with a forced smile.

Peter looked back up at May. “Why?”

Bucky chuckled. “Kid, there is literal footage of you, as Spider-Man, helping a woman find her car in a parking lot. It’s gonna take more than one bullshit video to convince me you’d kill one person, let alone half a city.” Sam nodded.

“Oh… Thank you.”.

“Is Morgan still sleeping?” Pepper asked. Bucky nodded.

“Morgan’s here?” Peter asked.

“She’s sleeping in her room,” Sam said. Peter immediately took off in that direction. Pepper and May followed him.

He stopped in the doorway and stared at the young girl. “She shouldn’t have had to come back here,” he said.

May pulled him into a hug. “None of this should have happened, but it did so we’re gonna make it better. Okay?” He nodded. Pepper walked past them into the room. She sat on her daughter’s bed and pet her hair. “You can rest, too. They have a room for you.”

Peter’s eyes began to water. “Okay. That... That sounds good.” May smiled and led him away.

* * *

“So…” Charlie said as he drove MJ down a dirt road. “You live pretty out of the way.”

“Yeah. That’s why I didn’t want to make you take me.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. I’m actually kinda happy about this. The press will have a harder time tracking you down, and the police are gonna need time to get a warrant and stuff… I think.” He stopped in front of her house. “Here you are. Do you need anything else? Want me to go up with you?”

She shook her head. “No, but thanks, though.” She got out and walked to the door. Charlie waited until she made it inside before taking off.

“What the hell have you been up to!?” Her mom screamed at her as soon as she entered. MJ ignored her and continued on to her room. “It’s bad enough that you started dating. Now it turns out you’re not only dating Spider-Man, a criminal, but you also defended him in public. You were on the news! Do you-” MJ slammed her bedroom door in her face and locked it. “You’re grounded until you’re eighteen, you hear me? No friends. No going out. Nothing. I’ve put you with your outlandish behavior for too long, you-” 

She put on her headphones and turned up the volume to drown out her moms rambling. She closed her eyes. When she next opened them, it was dark out. _ I must have fallen asleep. _ She was about to check the news when she heard knocking. _ No way she’s still out there. _ She stood up to unlock her door and tell her mom to fuck off when she realized it wasn’t coming from there. It was coming from her window.

“MJ?” Someone said. “Let me in!”

“Ned?” She opened the window and helped pull him in. “What are you doing here?”

He took a second to catch his breath before responding. “I was trying to track Peter’s phone so I could help you, but his GPS was off, so I tried Happy. You know, that guy that helped us in London?” She nodded. “So, I tried his number I got from Peter a while ago, but I think he changed it. I tried hacking into Stark Industries stuff for a while before giving up and tracking you. Now I’m here. Do you know where Peter is? Is he here?”

“No. He’s with Happy and a few other people hiding. Do your parents know you’re here?”

“No, but I’m texting them every hour to let them know I’m not kidnapped.”

“Good enough for me.” She pulled a few blankets and a spare pillow out of her closet. “I can’t get into any more trouble, so you might as well stay here. I only left Peter cause Happy promised to call me when they decide on a game plan, so you can be here for that too.” She layed out the blankets on the ground.

“You don’t think Peter would be upset with us sleeping in the same room, would he?”

She threw the pillow at him. “I don’t think he’s normally the type to get jealous all the time.”

“I know. It’s just that I’ve never had a sleepover with a girl before.”

“Good for you. Now go to sleep.”

“Don’t care. You look tired.” She turned her light off. “I’ll wake you up if they call.” He fell asleep almost instantly as MJ finally checked back in on the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. I have a few things I wanna say that are related to Marvel but have nothing to do with this story.  
1\. Everyone needs to watch this video. It's a beautiful parody of Cinema Sins, but I don't think you'd need to know a lot about Cinema Sins to find it funny. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mn668amXEYk&t=273s  
2\. I don't know how many of you are curious about my continued MCU rankings I mentioned before, but I know one of you asked about it so I'll update it. So far I've rewatched up through Dark World. My rankings from worst to best are:  
Thor: The Dark World, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor, Iron Man, The Avengers.


	3. Unreal

As much as he would never admit it, Rhodey was surprised when, while staring out the window, Sam put a hand on his shoulder out of nowhere. “Hope you aren’t taking after Bucky, now,” Sam said. Sure enough, the sergeant was back in his tree, eyes trained on the road. “If you keep staring, I might start to think you have a little crush.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just you projecting.” He turned around and leaned against the window. “I’m just waiting for Clint and Wanda, like everyone else.”

“It’s getting pretty late. I just talked to Pepper and we agreed to just wait until the morning to come up with a game plan.”

“We can’t afford to wait that long.”

Sam sighed. “Listen, I like you. I like you a lot. But the thing is, you can’t keep important things from us. It’s obvious something’s up. If you know something we don’t, if you think we’re in danger, you need to tell us.”

Rhodey thought for a moment before responding. “I think we’re safe here, but it’s not like we have forever to figure this out.”

“I know, but I’m pretty sure we have enough time to let everyone show up and give Peter time sleep. Lord knows the kid needs it.”

He was about to respond when Friday cut him off. “Wanda and Clint will be here in approximately 2 minutes.”

“2 minutes? You gave us 5 when everyone else showed up,” Sam said.

“I did not think the matter was urgent and thought it best to not interrupt until now.”

“We weren’t exactly- Hey!”

Rhodey was already making his way outside when Sam caught up. Bucky looked down at them. “Hey. They’re almost here.”

“Yeah, we heard.” Rhodey said. Bucky jumped down and the three of them stood there until a rental car showed up. The two of them got out.

“Look at that. We’ve got a welcoming party,” Clint walked over to the trunk. “Any of you wanna help with the bags?”

All three went over. Sam grabbed a bag. “What took you guys so long? It’s almost midnight and we were expecting you at eight.”

Wanda reached past them and grabbed the last bag. “We would have been on time, but we had to take back roads to avoid government vehicles.”

“Yeah. I don’t know if you saw, but Wanda more or less directly told a reporter we were helping hide Peter, so we had to be careful.”

“Yeah, we know.” Bucky slammed the trunk shut. “I don’t blame you though. Nothing you said was wrong.”

They all made it inside and started putting stuff away. “Almost everyone is trying to get some shuteye for tomorrow,” Sam said. “We should all do the same. And yes, I do mean all of us.” He glared at Bucky.

“Does this place have enough rooms for all of us?” Clint asked.

“He only had specific rooms for me, Morgan, and him and Pepper,” Rhodey said. “Then there are four guest rooms.”

“Only four?” Wanda raised an eyebrow. “It’s more than most people, but less than I would have predicted for Stark.”

“Well, this place was supposed to just be for him, Pepper, and Morgan. He… wanted some peace.” He shook his head. “Anyway, May and Peter are sleeping in one of the guest rooms, Happy’s in another one, and Pepper is in Morgan’s room.”

Wanda put the last of the food in the fridge. “If Pepper’s not using her room, I’ll take it.” Everyone nodded. She walked away.

“Alright, then. Two rooms. Three of you… Good luck.” Rhodey took off for his room.

Clint sighed. “So, we pulling straws, or-”

“I’ll stay on the couch,” Bucky volunteered, already walking over.

“Oh, thank god.” Clint went down the hallway.

Sam went over to the couch. “I don’t want you sneaking out to keep watch, alright? Friday’s already on it.” Friday helpfully projected surveillance footage in front of them. “I’m tempted to ask her to not let you leave until sunrise.” A look of terror flashed across Bucky’s face but was quickly suppressed. “I won’t, don’t worry. Sorry, bad joke. It’s just… I know how you get on missions.”

“I’ll try to sleep. Promise.”

Sam nodded and walked away. He stopped right before entering the hallway. “Come get me if you need anything, got it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

Peter was both surprised and grateful to find May laying next to him when he woke up the next morning. He completely acknowledged the fact that most teenage boys would hate sharing a bed with their guardian, but he needed the comfort. He wished he didn’t, but he did.

“Good morning, Peter,” Friday said quietly. “The time is 6:34 AM. Pepper, Morgan, Happy, and Sam are all awake. Rhodey, Clint, Wanda and Bucky are here but asleep.”

“Thanks, Friday.” He rolled out of bed as quietly as possible to avoid waking his aunt before going to greet the others. He left his room and spied from the hallway. Pepper was making breakfast in the kitchen with Happy and Sam while Morgan stared at the counter. Bucky slept on the couch completely unaffected by the noise around him.

He still struggled to believe that everyone would come to help him like this. Sure, he knew all of them and stuff, not this well. When he saw the broadcast, everything seemed so hopeless. Everyone joining forces like this to support him felt too good to be true. It was unreal.

_ Unreal _

_ None of this could be real _

_ If it seems too good to be true, it probably is _

_ Illusions _

_ Mysterio _

_ I’m fooling myself _

_ None of this is real _

_ Help _

_ My fault _

_ Train _

_ Not good enough _

_ I’m seeing things _

_ Beck _

<strike> _ If I were good enough _ </strike>

“PETER!” He snapped out of it. He wasn’t in the hallway anymore. It was a bedroom, but not his guest room. His eyes jolted around but couldn’t focus on anything. His breaths came out unevenly and strained. “Breath with me. Please.”

“W-Wanda?” Her face was right in front of his.

“That’s good. You are doing good.” She tried to smile.

“Tell me… something...” There wasn’t nearly enough air in his lungs to force the rest of the words out.

“Something only I would know?” she guessed. He nodded.  _ How did she know that? _ “About two months after we all came back to life, you broke into the compound to find Stark’s old lab. I walked in and talked for a while. You didn’t say anything at first, just stared at the tools, but that was alright. It was good to have someone to talk to. You only started talking when I brought up-” 

Peter cut her off with a hug. “Thank you…”

She hugged back. “It was no problem, Peter.” They stood like that until his thoughts calmed down enough for them to leave.

* * *

After a few more hours, everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Peter sat in between May and Happy. May spent the entire meal scrolling through twitter and occasionally showing Peter examples of people giving him support. He was very excited to find out what P2DF stood for and that it was trending. Once they were all done eating, Pepper lead Morgan away to watch cartoons in her room. They all gathered in the living room. “Okay. I know none of us want to talk about this, but we need to figure out what we’re doing,” Pepper said. 

“Wait,” Happy interrupted. “I promised Peter’s girlfriend I would call her before we started making plans. If that’s okay with him, of course.” Peter nodded. “Alright.” He pulled out his phone.

“I’m sorry, we’re bringing more high schoolers into this now?” Rhodey asked.

“To be fair, Peter’s classmates have been doing a lot of good PR work on Twitter,” Sam pointed out.

“And I want to see her,” Peter said. “If that’s okay.”

“Sure thing.” Pepper smiled. “Call her up, Happy.” 

Soon enough, a projection of MJ in her room appeared on the wall. “You’re all really lucky I wake up early.” Snoring could be heard in the background. “Oh, give me a sec.” She threw a pillow on the ground next to her.

“Ow!” Ned said.

“Ned’s there?” Peter asked.

He took a second to get up and sit next to MJ on the bed. “Hey, Peter… Woah!” He noticed everyone else. “That’s so cool!”

MJ hit him on the arm. “Save it for later.”

“I’m starting to think this was a bad idea…” Bucky mumbled. He didn’t truly mean that, though. Peter looked happier now than he had since he got there.

“Okay, then,” Pepper said. “Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter really got away from me. Oh well. I hope you guys liked it.  
Anyway, I just watched the Endgame deleted scenes and I have four main takeaways.  
1\. Tony got an alpaca during the five year gap and now I need to find a way to get Jerald into this story somehow. Where did he go? Who is taking care of Jerald. These are important questions and I will find you answers.  
2\. We need an entire movie of Bad CGI Rocket.  
3\. Pretty much all these scenes are garbage except for the alpaca one and maybe Rocket trolling about the Chitauri.  
4\. I can't be the only one that found the scene of all the Avengers kneeling hilarious, right? Maybe it would have felt more serious if I actually saw it right after Tony's death scene, but on it's own if feels really weird. It kinda looked like Clint decided to kneel and T'Challa was like "Fuck, I guess we're doing this now" and none of it felt genuine. I'm sorry if this makes me sound like a heartless monster.  
As a side note, that gag reel was great.


End file.
